kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Idle: The Game/Battle Arena
The Battle Arena is a more complex feature in the Anti-Idle: The Game. Stats There are 6 stats for the player: Skills 'Attack Skills' Note: Skills after Magic Heal are unavailable until you collect a skill book of that skill from a monster. Skills that require combo will remove your entire combo once used. 'Buff Skills' 'Potions' 'Elite Rage' For every 50 levels you gain, a skill point will be awarded; it can be used to improve skills, and skill points can be easily rearranged. The max level of a skill can be raised by collecting skill books. Missions Mission Kommander's Mission You can receive this mission in the Safe Zone. This mission requires you to kill an amount of a specific monster, which is determined by the player's skills. Revenge Ring can be used to increase the chance to encounter that monster. This mission can be forfeited in the second page of the features shop. After completing this mission, the player receives some Insta-Progress and 1 Mission Point, which can be used for entering the Dark Pyramid and The Special Arena. Defend The '??? Generator' You can get this mission in 9001 (can be accessed by using the Time Machine). The mission requires you to stay alive for 7 minutes with only 10 HP and no defense while killing monsters with a Special Wand. You get an Entry Pass to access the Secret Lab after completing it. Prehistoric Mission This mission involves surviving in a randomly generated set of rooms while killing monsters. During the mission, your Attack and Defense is reduced by 80%. You get a random reward (EXP, Coins, Green Coins, Attack, Defense, MaxHP, MaxMP) after completing it, as well as an exclusive Rage Combo skill book. Pixel Shop In the Pixel Shop, you will be able to buy everything you need for the Battle Arena with Pixels. Well, of course, you can't buy Pixels here. Weapon Shops The weapon shops can be found on the right side. Armor Shops The armor shops can be found on the left side. Stat Upgrading You can also increase your MaxHP, MaxMP, attack and defense with Pixels. Rings You can change your equipped ring in the Pixel Shop on the far left. Time Machine Here, you can repair your Time Machine or access it. Item Enhancement You can also enhance items in the shop. Bestiary Even being the most expensive thing in the Battle Arena shop, it is a very useful item. In addition to letting you check the monsters you have killed, it gives you extra info about the monsters (providing you have a high enough level for the monster), and a reward for each monster kill. Note: You have a slight chance to get a reward each time you kill a monster before getting the bestiary, but buying the bestiary allows you to get the reward each time. You can purchase the Bestiary for 1,000,000 Pixels, or visit it for free at a cost of 1,000 Pixels per visit. More Info here. Secret Shop You can unlock the Secret Shop in the VIP Shop for 10,000 Red Coins. The Secret Shop sells some very good melee weapons. Equipments Weapons Melee weapons Can only attack enemies at a close range. Usually more powerful than ranged weapons. Ranged weapons Can attack enemies no matter how far they are from you, but attack power is usually weaker. Armor Including 5 parts: hat, shirt, gloves, pants and shoes. Armor provides better defense. Rings Most rings can be found as rare drops from monsters and must be picked up with the mouse before they disappear. The name of the ring is generated at random, in case you pick up a ring with the same name as one you already own, instead, you will receive a number of pixels equal to your level. However, some rings can be bought at the shop. Only one can be equipped at a time, and they give great boosts to the player. BEWARE you lose all of them if you die, regardless if they equipped or not(expect with protection ring). Item Enhancement Randomize Bonuses Cost: 50,000 Pixels Has a chance to give your item a random bonus or ability, but may replace the current bonus or ability, or doesn't change your item at all. There is also a 20% chance to remove your item's bonus or ability. Bonuses Abilities Stat Upgrading You can also upgrade the stats of an item, however, there is a chance of failing, and if it fails, the item will disappear. For weapons, you can upgrade attack power and attack speed. For armor, you can upgrade defense. This costs Pixels - the more you upgrade, the more it costs and the lower the success rate is. Special Areas Note: It is highly advised that you avoid most of the following areas until you reach Level 1000. Please exercise due caution and equip the Protection Ring before entering any of these areas. Epic Pyramid Battle From the game: GOAL: Kill as many monsters as possible in 200 seconds. RULES: 1. Monsters spawn instantly. There is no waiting time. 2. Potions and Buffs are not allowed. 3. Your stats will be changed. Defense won't work. 4. If you quit midway, you lose. REWARDS: 1. You gain extra EXP if you make it to the end! 2. You get special weapons if your score is high! It is a minigame that can be accessed by clicking the gold pyramid in The Desert. Entering uses up 1 Mission Point each time. When entering, you have 3 seconds (the timer starts at 203 sec.) to position your fingers before the enemies start spawning. Your HP and MP are changed to 1000/1000 inside. You will take about 100 damage per hit on average since your defense is temporarily set to 0. If you die, you still keep any rings you have. The Special Arena It is a "minigame" that can be accessed by clicking the black rectangle in Training Zone 2. Entering uses up 3 Mission Points each time. You have 6 minutes to kill all of the "bosses", from weak ones to strong ones, with THE MEGABOSS being the last monster. If you manage to defeat THE MEGABOSS, you will get huge rewards! Polluted Sky Harder version of The Sky - with more bosses too. Dark Portal You most likely will go here after falling down from the Danger Zone. From here, you can access Volcano Peak, Frosty Zone or Ropeless Room - but make your decision quickly, or The Guardian will appear! Ropeless Room It's where you will encounter Grinning Colossus, one of the "special" bosses in this game. This monster can ONLY be damaged by using the Burned Rope. Volcano Peak / Frosty Zone The 2 new dungeons that was added in version 1337. There is a 30 minute time limit that you can reset by re-entering. Good if you have a weapon with elemental bonuses. Enemies give decent EXP, too. Scary Graveyard One of the areas you can access when falling down from the Danger Zone. Here, you can kill monsters you have killed before... in their zombified form, and with super high defense. Secret Beach It's similar to The Beach, but with less monsters. Also, two bosses, Sea Spirit and Zombie Duck, spawn here. The Zombie Duck can only be killed by using a healing skill, so it's impossible to idle in this area. Pirate Ship Interior Can be accessed by clicking the down arrow in Pirate Ship. Monsters in this area have quite high evasion. The monsters are stronger than ones in Dragon Cave and weaker than ones in Pirate Ship, however, this area is not good for idling. Mystic Path Can be accessed by clicking an invisible rectangle in Pirate Ship. There is a 10 minute time limit, and when it runs out, you will slowly lose HP until you die, so better leave this area quickly. Monsters in this area give a lot of Coins, and have massive defense. 2012 - Safe Zone Just kidding, it isn't safe. (Can be accessed by using the Time Machine) 9001 - Safe Zone PvP area - also offers free Time Machine repair. (Can be accessed by using the Time Machine) 9001 - Mystic Forest An area that is quite good for training. You have to use the Special Wand to kill the monsters though. (Can be accessed by using the Time Machine) 9001 - Near the '??? Generator' Where the Defend mission takes place. You get 1 Entry Pass after every 7 minutes. (Can be accessed by using the Time Machine) 9001 - Secret Lab Requires 1 Entry Pass each time you enter. Underwater area. Monsters in this area drop skill books that can raise the maximum level of your default skills to 30. (Can be accessed by using the Time Machine) -Infinity - Prehistoric Area I have no idea why this area exists. But it is actually very good if you manage to repair your Time Machine before level 200. (Can be accessed by using the Time Machine) -Infinity - The Mission It's another mission - a very dangerous one. Please wear Protection Ring unless you know what you are supposed to do. (Can be accessed by using the Time Machine) Time Machine Enemies have a chance to drop "Time Pieces" when they are killed. The color of the piece dropped is the same as the enemy's name (yellow-named enemies don't drop any color). In order to actually use the Time Machine, you must repair it. There are two ways to repair it: Using Time pieces or Pixels. 1337 White Pieces repairs 10%, 1337 Red Pieces repairs 20%, 1337 Purple Pieces repairs 30%, and 50,000 Pixels repairs 5%. Any combination of resources can be used to repair it. Taking damage also damages the machine, so you probably shouldn't repair it "as you go". There is also an option to "visit" it by paying 9001 Pixels. You can get an achievement by visiting it between 10% and 25% repaired, and it must be 100% for you to actually use it. When using the Time Machine when it's "ready", you can transport to some "special" Arena areas. Battle Arena